Innocent punishment/Anime
Anime examples are so prevalent, we gave all anime examples their own page. Anime and Japanese videogame examples only on this page, please. *Think you can do stuff wrong in Honnoji Academy, even by accident? Think again: **The beginning of the series basically says "Don't even steal a Goku Uniform or else you'll be executed". **If Senketsu drinks too much of Ryuko's blood, she'll pass out in minutes if Senketsu is not truly worn. Ryuko eventually figured out how to truly wear Senketsu, though... **Trying to overthrow Satsuki Kiryuin? Good luck getting expelled/having your house confiscated/being banished from Honno Town. You will never be forgiven by Ira Gamagori, either. **If anyone's Goku Uniform is slashed, they're instantly demoted to No-Star, even if they fought well. ***The only exceptions are when the Elite Four get metaphorically demoted, but are literally still Three-Stars, since they are the Elite Four. **All of Honnoji Academy's stricter-than-strict rules mean you have a higher chance of getting expelled from the academy than from any other Japanese Academy. Even if you accidentally do something wrong. **However, after Satsuki Kiryuin was revealed to be Ryuko's sister, Ragyo has been revealed to invert this trope: She does something to harm humanity, and the only thing that proved her guilt (besides an epic battle against one of her daughters) was her death. *"I'm afraid... the only recourse that we have... is capital punishment!" *Despite Light Yagami saying that crime rates were reduced by 70% because of him, he was still considered a serial killer. *In the first Danganronpa anime, after agreeing to switch rooms with Naegi, Maizono was killed by none other than Leon Kuwata. **This can happen in the first game if you achieve the "Bad Ending". **Danganronpa V3 has a plot twist, where the protagonist for the first part of the game is also the first to be successfully executed (contrasted to the protagonists of the first two games, who either survived their execution (Makoto Naegi) or wasn't convicted at all (Hajime Hinata)). *My Neighbor Seki can basically be summed up as Innocent punishment: The Anime (since there's already an Innocent punishment: The Show): **Rumi Yokoi usually tries to get the titular Seki to pay attention in class. Either she fails, finds out what Seki did, or gets hooked on whatever Seki is doing. Either way, it counts as an example for this show. **For example, in the first episode, Yokoi tries to stop Seki from setting off a domino show. **In the second episode ("Shogi"), Yokoi gets interested in the story told using Shogi pieces and tries to intervene. **In "Desk Polishing", Seki gets obsessed with polishing anything he could find. In the end, Yokoi gets static electricity. **In "Go", Yokoi accidentally copies the fight. And gets blamed for it. **In "Eraser Stamp", Seki's attempts at making a stamp are delayed by his classmate. **In "Note Passing", Seki creates his own post office. And along with that post office, he creates a set of rules for it. **In "Shogi 2", Yokoi once again gets hooked on the tale that was being told with shogi pieces. **In "Lunch", Rumi becomes disturbed by how Seki eats the octopus wieners he made; his side dish was nothing but them. **In "Shogi vs. Chess", Rumi not only helps the shogi pieces "come back from the dead", her dress gets stuck in Seki's table. **In "Fukuwarai", Seki decides to take the fukuwarai family apart (figuratively) but Yokoi actually gets them back together. **In "Flipbook", Yokoi learns that the sound effects Seki did were for a commercial. **And finally, in "Personal Belongings Inspection", Yokoi gets sent down to the principal's office. Not just that, but the CD she borrowed from her friend got confiscated the next day. And finally, her mother got a call from the teacher, to which she screams when she finds out that her teacher was going to visit. Considering that this was also the final episode of the series (at least, for the anime), it's been implied Yokoi was grounded after that visit. *If you [[Shugo Chara!|even dare call Tadase prince]], be prepared for a big (maybe long) speech about Tadase's "goals" of world domination. *In Soul Eater, Death confiscates all souls for any wrongdoing. **If you even mention anything asymmetrical to Death the Kid, be prepared for a big speech that "symmetry is key". *Monster Musume: Humans and monsters are forbidden from harming each other. If said harm is accidental, police would take whoever accidentally harmed them to jail anyways. *Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura just one day accidentally releases a bunch of cards and now has to fight their monster personifications. *Jewelpet: Happens to Ruby whenever she overeats. And that's saying something, considering she stated that she loved eating. **Ruby also gets killed in a few episodes, but always comes back. *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace has a character that takes away the powers of anyone using them against her. However, when she took away a form of the power "Dark and Dark"... *Aggretsuko will unleash her inner rage (and most likely sing death metal) if something goes wrong with her life. *Bakuman: Nakai lost his job after revealing to Nanamine's online assistants about his manga's dropping rank. In a twist of irony, the Innocent punishment all happened because instead of thinking new ideas, all of Nanamine's online assistants bailed out. Nakai at least manages to find more work, but Nanamine gets hit with this himself when his next one-shot (which would prove to be his last with Jump) failed. *Galaxy Angel: Forte tries to talk to a police officer about how she didn't steal the tank (presumably lost technology) seen in the episode. **Normad (well, his stuffed animal body, at least) gets subject to this by the Angel Brigade themselves (except Vanilla). Apparently, he had enough after Mint tried to make him grow giant to no avail. **In the episode about the Sushi Dojo, every Angel except Milfeulle gets subject to this. This was just after they got very little pay, all of which was taken as an entrance fee. **This also results in another trope when the Angel Brigade plays with certain lost technology. *Himouto! Umaru-chan: Umaru, when she's in her UMR persona, does this to the arcade owners by winning a ton of prizes, who in turn try to set the hardest difficulty on any claw machine she plays. She sees through this. At this point, it's a miracle the arcade's still in business. **Another UMR example is when she beat Sylphynford Tachibana (who herself was in her TSF persona) at a videogame tournament. Sylphynford responds by befriending UMR the next time they met. *In Angel Beats!, one example of this trope was plot-related. The SSS Brigade was trying to mess with Angel's (read: Kanade's) test scores so that rumors can spread that she got all zeroes. They managed, alright, but got sent to detention the day after the vice president took over. **And then Kanade was reinstated a few episode later. This forced the entire SSS Brigade to retake their exams due to them messing with her exam scores. **See Satisfactory Conclusion (it is recommended to watch the anime before doing so) for what happened when Yuri did this to a computer hacker. TBA.